Shiotas
by Natyuki
Summary: 13 tahun setelah kepergian Kaede, istri Nagisa Shiota yang sangat ia cintai, Nagisa memutuskan untuk melatih anak-anaknya sebagai seorang Assassin seperti dirinya. Kehidupan merekapun berubah, seperti kehidupan Nagisa 13 tahun yang lalu. Namun, mereka memutuskan untuk merubah pemikiran ayahnya. (Summary abal, warning inside)
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning

A/N: Suzuya's second contribution in this fandom, yay! Oke langsung aja

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, don't like don't read!

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui, OC in this ff isn't actually mine!

 _Dedicated for my beloved senpai, Akacchi senpai. Thanks for being my RP partner!_

 _ **\- Story of Shiota by Suzume Ayano -**_

Menikah muda mungkin merupakan sebuah keputusan yang jarang diambil karena tentunya, membangun sebuah keluarga bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kecuali untuk Nagisa dan Kaede yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Apalagi setelah Kaede dengan riangnya berlari ke arah Nagisa dan memeluknya, sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sebuah kata-kata yang 'sakral' ke telinga Nagisa. "Aku positif, loh." Kemudian Nagisapun mengajukan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Pesta pernikahan mereka memang tidak terlalu meriah karena pekerjaan mereka yang menuntut mereka untuk menjaga identitas asli mereka. Tentunya, semua mantan anak kelas 3E diundang ke pernikahan mereka. Walaupun begitu, semuanya turut mendoakan kebahagiaan pasangan pengantin muda yang satu ini. Hari ini hari yang begitu berharga untuk mereka.

Hari demi hari mereka jalani berdua setelah mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Kaede segera memberi tahu Nagisa bahwa mereka akan memiliki anak kembar. Nagisapun segera memeluk Kaede dengan erat setelah mendengar kabar dari istrinya tersebut. Bahagia adalah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Perut Kaedepun makin membesar. Ada satu hal lucu dari keluarga kecil yang satu ini. Setiap kali Nagisa memberi Kaede sebuah kecupan di perutnya yang membesar, Kaede selalu merasa malu. Wajahnya pasti selalu memerah ketika Nagisa melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari istrinya tersebut.

Nagisa khawatir dengan kondisi Kaede. Tubuh kaede memang kecil dan rapuh. Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa ada kemungkinan salah satu di antara istrinya atau anaknya tidak akan selamat. "Hey, Nagisa, mana yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau anak kita?" Tanya Kaede kepada suaminya. "Aku tidak bisa memilih, Kaede. Aku ingin kalian semua selamat dan sehat." Jawabnya lalu memeluk tubuh Kaede erat. Kaede hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk balik suaminya tersebut. "Aku takut, Nagisa. Aku takut kalau salah satu dari kami tidak akan selamat." Ujar Kaede pelan lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Nagisa. "Aku yakin, Kaede. Kalian akan baik-baik saja. " Balas Nagisa. "Nagisa, janji yah. Kalau seandainya aku gagal, tolong jaga anak kita baik-baik." Kaede tersenyum ke arah suaminya. "Tentu saja, Kaede. Aku akan melakukannya!"

Sudah saatnya bagi si kembar untuk lahir ke dunia ini. Nagisa segera membawa Kaede ke rumah sakit. Rasa khawatir dan senang bercampur padu di dalam hatinya. Ia menunggu di luar ruangan Kaede hingga akhirnya seorang suster menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Nagisa hanya terdiam di sana ketika ia melihat Kaede berteriak kesakitan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ketakutan karena hal tersebut. Sang suster hanya tertawa kecil karena reaksi Nagisa dan membimbing Nagisa untuk mendekat ke arah Kaede. Nagisapun langsung menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan erat. "Nagisa..." Kaede terkejut ketika Nagisa menggenggam tangannya. Kaede hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau bisa, Kaede. Berjuanglah!" Ujar Nagisa menyemangati.

Anak pertamapun lahir. Seorang perempuan. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu untuk yang ke dua lahir. Sayangnya, kondisi tubuh Kaede sudah melemah. Namun, Kaede tetap memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Anak yang terakhir berhasil lahir dengan selamat. Seorang laki-laki. Akan tetapi, tubuh Kaede sudah terlalu lemah untuk bertahan. "Hei, Nagisa. Kumohon rawat mereka untukku. Janji, yah?" Ujar Kaede dengan lemah sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya perlahan, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "T-tidak, tunggu! Kaede... Jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri, kumohon!" Pinta Nagisa, namun sayang ia sudah terlambat. Nagisapun melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu ia mengecup bibir kaede yang telah mendingin. "Maafkan aku Kaede. Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Gumam Nagisa pelan. Harapan Nagisa untuk membentuk keluarga dengan Kaede telah sirna. Hidupnyapun berubah setelah itu.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter 1, yay~ yoosh langsung aja

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, don't like don't read!

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui, OC in this ff isn't actually mine!

 _Special thanks to whoever leave a review for this fanfiction_

 _ **\- Shiotas Chapter 1 by Suzume Ayano -**_

" _Nagisa, janji yah. Kalau seandainya aku gagal, tolong jaga anak kita baik-baik."_

" _T-tidak, tunggu! Kaede... Jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri, kumohon!"_

 **Normal PoV**

Sudah 13 tahun lamanya semenjak kepergian Kaede. Yah, gadis itu telah benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Semuanya berawal karena kejadian yang terjadi pada saat itu. Usianya masih 20 tahun saat dia pergi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat itu, Kaede sedang melahirkan sepasang anak kembar hasil dari cintanya kepada suaminya, Shiota Nagisa. Namun sayang, nasib gadis itu tidak terlalu beruntung. Ia meninggal setelah anaknya yang paling muda lahir. Kaede meninggal dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tentunya. Namun itu berbeda untuk Nagisa. Nagisa terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan hal tersebut, walaupun itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Untungnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan anaknya sendiri. Nagisapun pada akhirnya mengasuh anaknya sendiri sebagai _single parent_ , untuk menunjukkan betapa cintanya ia kepada Kaede.

Shiota Tsukiko dan Satsuki sudah berumur 13 tahun sekarang. Mereka adalah anak kembar dari Nagisa dan Kaede. Tsukiko adalah anak gadis yang paling tua. Wajah, warna rambut, dan bahkan warna matanya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan Satsuki adalah anak lelaki paling muda. Wajah, warna rambut, dan warna mata yang ia miliki persis seperti ibunya. Mereka memang bukan kembar identik. Sifat si kembar yang satu inipun memang tidak sama, walaupun mereka sama-sama keras kepala, seperti orangtuanya.

Berjalan berdampingan berdua ke sekolah adalah sebuah hal yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan setiap harinya. Sesekali Satsuki membenaran perban di tangannya yang hampir terlepas. Nasib Satsuki kemarin tidak terlalu bagus. Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah pukulan dari ayahnya karena menentang keinginannya. Peraturan pertama di rumah mereka memang 'jangan menentang keinginan ayah'. Luka di tangan Satsuki bukanlah dari pukulan sang ayah, melainkan karena ia terjatuh setelah dipukul. "Satsuki, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Tsukiko lalu membenarkan posisi perban milik adiknya tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Tsukiko." Balas Satsuki. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan melawan pendapat ayah seperti itu." Tsukiko menghela nafas panjang. "Ayah ingin kita mengikuti jejaknya, mau tidak mau. Kumohon mengertilah Satsuki, aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi." Lanjutnya. "Maaf maaf. Aku heran mengapa ayah besikeras dengan hal ini. Andaikan saja ibu ada di sini." Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya. "Hentikan berbicara seperti itu, Satsuki. Terimalah kenyataan." Tsukiko menghela nafas sekali lagi. Satsuki hanya membalas kata-kata kakaknya dengan memajukan bibirnya. Merekapun menjalani harinya dengan normal.

Pulang sekolah bukanlah waktu yang disukai oleh Tsukiko maupun Satsuki. Berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya. Terlebih lagi bila ayah mereka sedang tidak ada _job_. Menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah mereka sama sekali bukan saat saat yang mereka sukai. Satsuki membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan lalu masuk, diikuti Tsukiko di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan masuk. Langkah mereka terhenti di dekat ruang tamu. Suara familiar terdengar dari ruang tamu, yang tentunya salah satu dari pemilik suara itu adalah ayah mereka. Mereka mengintip sedikit ke arah ruang tamu. Dilihatnya seorang bersurai merah sedang mengobrol dengan ayah mereka. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Akabane Karma, sahabat dari ayah mereka. Tsukiko dan Satsuki memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka sesaat. "Hey, Nagisa. Kenapa kau tidak memutuskan untuk menikah lagi saja? Setidaknya anak-anakmu punya ibu tiri yang bisa merawat mereka." Tanya Karma kepada sahabatnya itu. "Hn, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu kan, Karma. Aku terlalu mencintai Kaede untuk melakukan hal itu." Jawab Nagisa datar. "Oh ayolah, Nagisa. Kau harus _move on_." Ujar Karma lagi. Tak lama Tsukiko dan Satsuki berjalan memasuki ruangan. "Ayah, kami pulang." Ucap Tsukiko. "Beri salam pada paman dulu, lalu masuklah ke kamar. Latihan akan dimulai nanti sore." Ujar Nagisa kepada si kembar. "Tapi –" Kata-kata Satsuki terpotong karena bekapan dari kakak perempuannya itu. "Baik, Ayah." Ujar Tsukiko kepada ayahnya. Setelah memberi salam kepada Karma, mereka berdua memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu keras begitu kepada anakmu, Nagisa." Komentar Karma. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Nagisa menimpali.

Sore hari telah tiba. Seperti biasa, Nagisa melatih anak-anaknya teknik pembunuhan yang telah ia pelajari. Hanya Tsukiko yang cukup antusias dengam pelajaran itu. Satsuki hanya diam dan mengikuti gerakan kakak perempuannya, dan sekali-sekali mengeluh dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan (yang kemudian mendapat hadiah tamparan dari ayahnya, tentunya). Entah berapa tamparan yang telah Satsuki dapatkan karena terus menerus mengeluh, lima? Atau tujuh mungkin? Entahlah, Satsuki sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan itu. "Tsukiko, aku tidak tahan kalau begini terus!" Keluh Satsuki kepada kakak perempuannya tersebut setelah sesi latihan usai. "Sudahlah, Satsuki. Jalani saja semuanya. Ayah benci mendengarmu mengeluh seperti itu." Balas Tsukiko dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "Ayah berharap banyak padamu. Ah, tak seharusnya aku mengeluh padamu juga." Ujar Satsuki sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. "Bodoh." Gumam Tsukiko pelan.

Sesampainya Satsuki di kamar ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya Satsuki menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi meja yang ada di samping kasurnya. Dilihatnya foto yang terbingkai dengan manis di meja itu selama beberapa saat. Foto tersebut adalah foto dari ibu Satsuki yang telah tiada, Kayano Kaede atau mungkin sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Shiota Kaede. Jemari di tangan Satsuki mengelus pelan bingkai foto itu. "Ibu..." Gumam Satsuki pelan. "Ibu di mana? Aku ingin bertemu. Aku rindu." Gumamnya lagi. Isakan-isakan pelan keluar dari mulut Satsuki tanpa ia sadari. Berbicara kepada ibunya seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika Satsuki ketika ia merasa sedih, atau butuh tempat untuk bercerita. "Aku ingin tau apa yang akan ibu katakan kepada ayah kalau ibu tahu anaknya diperlakukan secara kasar." Gumamnya pelan. Tak lama setelah itu, Satsuki memeluk bingkai foto itu sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas tanpa ia sadari.

Hari ini hari minggu. Satsuki hari ini bangun terlalu siang, ia melewatkan jadwal latihan di pagi hari. "Gawat." Gumamnya saat ia terbangun. Iapun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, ia hanya melihat Tsukiko yang sedang duduk manis memakan sarapannya. "Pagi, Satsuki. Kau telat bangun, untung saja ayah mendadak ada urusan pagi ini, kalau tidak habislah kau." Ujar Tsukiko. Satsuki bernafas lega setelah mendengarnya. "Ayo ke mari, makanlah bersamaku." Ujar Tsukiko lagi. Satsukipun duduk di sebelah Tsukiko sebelum akhirnya ia memakan sarapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Tsukiko?" Tanya Satsuki kesal. "Tadi aku mau membangunkanmu, tapi tiba-tiba ayah bilang kalau ayah punya urusan dan latihan ditiadakan, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku." Jawab Tsukiko dengan santai sambil meminum segelas susu yang ada di tangannya. "Payah." Gerutu Satsuki. Satsuki merasa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bersantai di rumah, setidaknya hingga ayahnya kembali. Setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan, merekapun menjalani aktifitas yang bisa membuat mereka melupakan sedikit beban dari latihan yang biasa mereka jalani.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Satsuki berjalan menuju rak buku yang berisi buku-buku lama yang sudah lama tak dibaca. Ada sebuah buku yang harus ia cari untuk tugas sekolahnya. Sesampainya di depan rak itu, iapun mulai mencari buku tersebut. Satu demi satu buku ia lihat untuk memastikan apakah buku tersebut adalah buku yang ia cari. Saat mengambil sebuah buku di bagian rak yang cukup tinggi, satu buku lainnya ikut terjatuh dan mengenai kepalanya. "Ouch.." Gumam Satsuki pelan saat buku itu sukses mendarat di atas kepalanya. Diambilnya buku itu. " _scrapbook_ , huh?" Gumamnya lagi. Iapun melihat buku itu sepintas hingga akhirnya ia menyadari ada sebuah tulisan di depannya, _'milik Kaede'_. Satsuki membulatkan matanya seketika setelah membaca tulisan itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Satsukipun membawa _scrapbook_ itu ke ruang tengah untuk membacanya.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Satsuki segera membuka _scrapbook_ itu untuk melihat isinya. _Scrapbook_ tersebut ternyata berisi foto-foto milik ibunya. Foto saat ibunya pergi berlibur dengan ayahnya, bahkan banyak pula foto-foto saat pernikahan orangtuanya berlangsung. Satsuki tersenyum tipis melihat foto-foto tersebut. 'Ibu cantik yah..' Pikirnya tanpa sadar. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat beberapa halaman terakhir dari _scrapbook_ tersebut. Halaman tersebut berisi foto-foto _ultrasonography_ dirinya dan kakaknya saat mereka masih di dalam kandungan. Semua perkembangan mereka ada di sana lengkap dengan catatan-catatan kecil yang ditulis ibunya. Satsuki sekarang benar-benar yakin bahwa ibunya mencintainya dan kakaknya. Satsuki berniat untuk menyimpan _scrapbook_ itu sekarang.

Satsuki berjalan untuk membawa _scrapbook_ tersebut ke kamarnya. Namun, sial nasibnya. Ternyata ayahnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sialnya lagi, ia menabrak ayahnya. Nagisa menatap Satsuki sekilas dan menyadari bahwa Satsuki membawa sebuah buku. "Buku apa itu?" Tanya Nagisa dengan datar sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menyadari buku apa yang sedang di bawa oleh Satsuki. "Tak seharusnya buku ini ada di tanganmu." Ujar Nagisa dengan dingin sebelum Nagisa mengambil paksa buku itu dari tangan Satsuki lalu pergi tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun. Satsuki sedikit terkejut, ia tak menyangka ayahnya tak memukulnya sama sekali. Satsuki hanya bisa pasrah menatap punggung ayahnya yang menjauh.

 _TBC_

A/N: see you in next chapter! Mind to review it?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 juga akhirnya, yatta! Maaf karena updatenya lambat...

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, don't like don't read!

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui, OC in this ff isn't actually mine!

 _Thanks for your review! And thanks again to Akacchi senpai for loving this bad fanfic_

 _ **\- Shiotas chapter 2 by Suzume Ayano –**_

 **Normal PoV**

Keesokan harinya, Satsuki terbangun cukup pagi. Seminggu lagi liburan musim panas akan dimulai. Dengan malas Satsuki beranjak dari kasurnya. Iapun berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. "Pagi, Tsukiko." Sapa Satsuki kepada kakak perempuannya sesampainya di ruang makan. "Pagi, bantu aku membuatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan. Bekal makan siang biar aku yang urus." Balas Tsukiko singkat. "Baiklah.." Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan sekarang.

Setelah selesai, Satsuki dan Tsukiko duduk dengan manis di meja makan. Dengan diam, mereka memakan sarapan. Tak ada sepatah kata apapun keluar dari bibir Tsukiko maupun Satsuki. Setelah selesai dan beres-beres, merekapun bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah mereka siap, seperti biasa mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama.

 _*Time skip*_

Waktu untuk pulang telah tiba. Tanpa ada kemauan untuk pulang, Satsuki membereskan isi tasnya. Tsukiko dengan sabar menunggu adik laki-lakinya tersebut untuk membereskan bukunya. "Cepat sedikit, Satsuki." Omel Tsukiko. "Baik baik terserah Tsukiko saja!" Jawab Satsuki sedikit kesal. Setelah selesai, Tsukiko dan Satsuki berjalan ke rumah mereka bersama-sama. Satsuki benar-benar tidak mau pulang. Karena latihan ditiadakan kemarin, Satsuki tahu ayahnya pasti akan melatih mereka dengan lebih keras dan kasar daripada biasanya.

Setelah berjalan tidak terlalu lama akhirnya Tsukiko dan Satsuki sampai di rumah. Dengan malas Satsuki berjalan ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Tsukiko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya tersebut. Merekapun beristirahat hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan ayah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Tsukiko dan Satsuki sudah siap. Merekapun seperti biasa berjalan menuju halaman rumah mereka untuk berlatih. Tsukiko terlihat cukup senang, sedangkan Satsuki tentu saja sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Dengan malas, Satsuki melakukan pemanasan. "Hey, Satsuki. Jangan bermalas-malasan seperti itu. Nanti Ayah marah." Bisik Tsukiko kepada saudara kembarnya tersebut. "Masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu." Balas Satsuki dengan ketus. Beruntung ayahnya masih belum menyadari tingkah Satsuki.

Latihan yang sesungguhnya dimulai. Hari ini mereka akan berlatih menggunakan pisau. Yah, tentunya untuk sesi latihan mereka menggunakan pisau mainan, bukan yang asli tentunya. Satsuki dan Tsukiko mengambil pisau mereka masing-masing. Satsuki memainkan pisaunya sambil melamun hingga tepukan dari Tsukiko di bahunya membuatnya tersadar kembali. "Ayo, sudah mau dimulai loh." Ujar Tsukiko pelan.

Tsukiko dan Satsuki berada di dalam _tag team_ untuk menyerang ayah mereka, sebagai bentuk dari latihan. Pisau mainan itu mereka ayunkan ke sana dan ke mari, berharap dapat mengenai target mereka. Namun sayangnya mereka masih kalah cepat dari ayah mereka. Satsuki mencoba melakukan serangan sekali lagi. Sementara itu, Tsukiko mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan mendadak. Ketika Satsuki masih menyerang ayahnya, dan konsentrasi Nagisa benar-benar teralihkan pada serangan Satsuki, Tsukiko menyerang secara mendadak dari arah samping. Namun, serangan tersebut gagal. Dan tak lama kemudian waktu latihan telah habis.

"Kerja bagus, Satsuki!" Tsukiko tersenyum kecil ke arah Satsuki. Sejujurnya, Tsukiko menyukai sesi latihan seperti ini, sangat berkebalikan dengan adik laki-lakinya. Apalagi Nagisa punya banyak harapan kepada Tsukiko. "Ah, terima kasih, Tsukiko juga." Balas Satsuki. Nagisa datang menghampiri mereka. "Tsukiko, kerjamu bagus seperti biasa." Puji Nagisa. "Dan Satsuki.." Nagisa menghentikan kata-katanya dan menampar pipi kiri Satsuki. "Perlu berapa banyak latihan agar kau bisa menyamai kakakmu, hah? Jangan anggap ini main-main, Satsuki. Ini untuk masa depanmu juga." Nagisa hanya memberi sebuah tatapan dingin kepada Satsuki setelah ia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Satsuki berdecih pelan agar ayahnya tak mendengarnya. Nagisapun membalikan badannya, hendak pergi. "Tunggu, Ayah. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, ini mengenai ibu.." Ujar Satsuki. Nagisa membulatkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Satsuki. "Tentu, silahkan." Nagisa kembali menghadap Satsuki.

"Ayah, mengapa ayah membiarkan ibu pergi? Bukankah ayah juga tak ingin ibu pergi?" Tanya Satsuki. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh anak berumur 13 tahun. Nagisa kaget mendengar pertanyaan Satsuki tersebut. Perasaan sedih dan marah bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. "Satsuki.. kau tahu apa yang sudah kau katakan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Tangan Nagisa mendarat tengan cukup keras di pipi Satsuki, namun kali ini di pipi kanannya. "Aku tidak membiarkan ibu kalian pergi. Kalau saja kalian tidak ada, ibu kalian pasti masih ada di sini!" Ujar Nagisa dingin. "Tapi, ibu tidak ada di sini. Kami menderita karena ibu tidak ada di sini. Tolong kembalikan ibu.. Aku ingin ibu ada di sini." Ujar Satsuki setengah berteriak. Amarah Nagisapun makin menjadi-jadi. Ditendangnya anak laki-lakinya itu hingga ia terjatuh dari posisinya. "Bersyukurlah karena aku masih mau merawat kalian dan membiarkanmu hidup walaupun ibu kalian sudah tidak ada di sini, dasar anak tak tahu diuntung." Ucap Nagisa, masih memberika tendangan ke pada Satsuki. Tsukiko hanya diam dan tak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Tsukiko menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sembari menatap adik laki-lakinya dengan iba. "Ugh..." Erang Satsuki pelan. Nagisa memutuskan untuk berhenti memukuli anak laki-lakinya itu. "Tsukiko, urus dia." Ujar Nagisa lalu pergi. Tsukiko mengangguk pelan dan membantu adiknya berdiri. "Tidak perlu, Tsukiko.. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Satsuki pelan. Dan merekapun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Setelah Satsuki mengobati lukanya, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. "Ibu, pasti ibu sidah tau. Hari ini ayah memukuliku, bahkan menendangiku. Semuanya karena aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang ibu. Apa ibu yakin ayah memang mencintai ibu? Aku yakin kalau ibu mencintai kami semua tapi, apakah ayah juga sama? Ibu, kumohon.. aku ingin ibu kembali ke sini. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, kumohon hentikan ayah.." Ujar Satsuki sambil memandang foto Kaede. Air mata mengalir dari mata Satsuki. Dipeluknya foto itu sembari menangis untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia hadapi.

Tsukiko berdiri di samping pintu kamar Satsuki yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan ia dengarkan suara Satsuki dari dalam. Tsukiko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Satsuki bodoh.. aku ada di sini untuk membantu.." Gumam Satsuki pelan. Seberapapun Tsukiko merasa terganggu karena ulah Satsuki, Tsukiko tetap mencintai adiknya tersebut. Tsukiko tak akan pernah bermaksud untuk melukai Satsuki. Tsukikopun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Satsuki.

"Satsuki, kau tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Tsukiko khawatir. "Eh? Tsukiko? Oh, aku tidak apa apa kok." Satsuki dengan cepat menaruh bingkai foto itu dan menghapus air matanya. "Bodoh.." Gumam Tsukiko lalu memeluk erat tubuh adiknya. "Bodoh, Satsuki bodoh... Aku juga merindukan ibu, aku juga berharap ibu ada di sini. Jangan beranggapan bahwa hanya kau yang ingin bertemu ibu. Kita semua ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan aku selalu ada di sini untuk Satsuki. Aku tak akan pernah tega meninggalkanmu, walaupun aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari ayah. Kalau ingin bercerita, katakan saja padaku jangan kepada ibu. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu." Ujar Tsukiko panjang lebar. Satsuki kaget dengan pernyataan kakaknya tersebut. "Maaf, Tsukiko. Kurasa aku tak sengaja menganggapmu tidak ada. Kupikir kau berada di pihak ayah.." Gumam Satsuki. "Tidak, aku juga tidak suka cara ayah memperlakukan kita." Balas Tsukiko pelan. Satsuki tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan kakaknya itu. "Jadi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Satsuki." Tanya Tsukiko. "Entahlah.. aku ingin menunjukan hasil yang telah kupelajari dari ayah. Aku akan melakukan percobaan untuk membunuh ayah." Ujar Satsuki pelan. "Aku ingin ia pergi ke tempat ibu." Lanjut Satsuki. Tsukiko membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Satsuki. "Kau bohong.. kan?"

 _ **Oo0oO**_

 **A/N** : horee selesai~ sepertinya habis ini Suzu gak bisa update karena UTS sebentar lagi datang ulalalala, btw thanks for reading! Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yah!


End file.
